


trigger

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	trigger

Bucky gets triggered in middle of a battle. 

Clint knowing that the soldier can hurt anyone.

Offers himself up.

Its his voice that calms bucky down. 

It bareaks the programming.


End file.
